Nightmare's Trial
by LoneWo1f522
Summary: Character establishing One Shot prequel to Cosmic Delta inspired by a battle going on in my imagination. Enjoy. UPDATED.
There was a loud 'thud' when my navy blue and black Gouf Custom _Nachtbetreib_ landed on the outskirts of a city. I shift the monoeye from left to right, scanning the environment before me for any sight of my foe. When nothing happened I tightened my Mobile Suit's grip on its beam machine gun and advanced into the city. I passed street after street with no sign of my foe anywhere.

"For a Mobile Suit outfited for night time stealth, you stick out like a sore thumb in broad daylight!" Boomed a voice from behind me.

Immediately I spun my Gouf on hits heal and aimed its beam machine gun towards the roof of a building. Staring back at me was a two-toned blue Gouf custom. This blue Gouf had bulkier lower legs than mine, a 3 barreled 35mm machine gun on both arms, two heat swords on its back and a shield mounted with two 75mm gattling guns mounted on its left arm. I fired upon the enemy Gouf with my beam machine gun, spewing low energy beams at a high velocity and rate of fire towards the blue machine.

My enemy jumped off and slid down the side of the building before my shots even got close. It further leveled its dual gattling shield and fired its own torrent of projectiles in my direction.

I dropped the forward handle of my beam machine gun and raised my shield to protect my Mobile Suit's main body from damage as the shitstorm of fire being exchanged continued.

Eventually a 75mm round found a home within the chassis of my beam machine gun. I tossed away the weapon and ran down the street ro my left while jettisoning the megaparticle tank on my back that the machine gun was connected too.

Knowing his machine had better mobility than mine, I drew my heat sword from its storage. Rounding the next right corner I leveled my 35mm machine gun in anticipation of my foe being there shortly.

I heard a faint rumble to my right before the blue Gouf burst out of the building with heat sword in hand. I back-stepped my machine and keeping the downward slash of my foe from cutting me in half, at the cost of my Gouf's left arm.

I attempted to retaliate with a thrust from my own sword but my opponent was ready for that and deflected with his shield, sending me tumbling past him.

While I struggled to regain my footing, my opponent fired his Gouf's heat wire into the backpack of my Mobile Suit before sending an electrical discharge into my Gouf and overloading the breakers causing me to fall face first into the pavement.

The blue Gouf retracted his heat wire while walking over to my fallen machine. He planted the foot of his Mobile Suit squarely on the back of mine, pinning it.

He then took his blade in a reverse grip and plunged it into the small of my Mobile Suit's back, piercing the cockpit and ending my machine.

 _BATTLE ENDED_ Declared a mechanical voice as the city surrounding the two machines dispersed into particles which descended into the hexagonal table below.

"Good effort Geoff, you really are improving!" The voice from before bellowed from across the Battle System.

"Thanks Uncle Packard." I reply as I retrieve my model from beneath his.

"If you keep this up, one day you'll be able to give Mr. Ral a run for his money, or even ME!" He bellowed once more.

"Isn't that the same thing? You and Mr. Ral are TIED for the title of 'Worlds Greatest Gouf Pilot'."

"He has a point daddy, you cant just say your better than Mr. Ral without proof." came a lively voice from across the room.

"Your point is fair." Packard exclaims.

"Every time you fight you either end up destroying each other's machine at the same time or you go past the time limit." I say sitting down at a close by table.

"I know, I know, but you cant blame me for wanting to be optimistic?"

"Daddy, there is a difference between optimism and over exaggeration." Aina chimes in as she places 3 iced coffee's at the table and sits down.

Uncle Packard sat down at the table without a word, knowing we were right.

"Oh, Geoff, how's that pet project of yours going?" Aina asked.

"The Gundam Diver? Its almost done, just a little bit more work and it will be perfect." I reply.

"Where did you get the schematics for that thing anyway?" Uncle Packard asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Some guy named Writ gave me the data."

"Of course it was Writ..."

"I take it you've had run-ins with him before?"

"Lets just say there's never a dull moment when he's involved and leave it at that."

* * *

Just a short, spur of the moment one-shot prequel to my current fanfic Gundam _Build Fighters Cosmic Delta_. My main goal with this was to formally introduce Uncle Packard, who was mentioned in the rewrite of Cosmic Delta's first chapter, and his daughter Aina. That and I had this Gouf Custom vs Gouf Custom fight going on in my head and decided to write it down.

* * *

Edit: After getting some criticism on one of my other works, I decided to edit this work to reflect the gained information.


End file.
